playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Daniel Fortesque
Sir Daniel Fortesque (卿 ダニエル・フォーテスク, Kyō Danieru Fōtesuku) is the main protagonist of the MediEvil series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars. His rival in the game is Colonel Radec. Biography "?????" A coward whose celebration as a hero was unearned, Sir Daniel has been given a chance to redeem himself, proving in combat he is worthy of his knighthood. He fights on behalf of his beloved homeland, Gallowmere, his oath to protect her intact despite her citizens’ somewhat waning interest in gallantry.http://www.playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars/20 THE LEGACY OF SIR DANIEL FORTESQUE: *''MediEvil'' *''MediEvil 2'' *''MediEvil: Resurrection'' Arcade Opening The story opens with a narrator telling about Sir Dan's time in the afterlife at the Hall of Heroes, taking place between MediEvil and MediEvil 2. Sensing that he is suddenly needed, Sir Daniel Fortesque returns to life from inside his crypt and goes out from Gallowmere, searching for who he believes to be minions of Zarok. Rival Name: Colonel Radec Reason: Sir Daniel, assuming that Radec may be a servant of Zarok, approaches him. When Radec demands the knight's identity, Sir Daniel responded that he was a hero. Unconvinced, Radec dismisses Sir Daniel's claim and immediately challenges him. Connection: Both Killzone and MediEvil franchises have had games made by SCE Cambridge. Both characters have also been killed in the games that they have debuted in. Ironically, both die at the opposite point in their respective games, with Radec dying at the end of the game, and Sir Daniel dying before the game even begins. Both are also soldiers who have held high ranks, with Sir Dan leading the Gallowmere army into battle, and Radec being a high-ranking official in the Helghast. Also Radec is from the future while Sir Daniel is from the past, and Radec uses guns and an Army knife while Sir Daniel uses his sword and shield. Ending Sir Daniel returns to his crypt, still unsure if the people he defeated during his quest were in fact Zarok's minions. Nevertheless, he saved Gallowmere and regained his well deserved place in the Hall of Heroes. As he lays down on his tomb, the narrator states that this may not be Sir Daniel Fortesque's last adventure. Polygon Man's powers also runs through him. Gameplay Please see Sir Daniel Fortesque/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'What Are Ya? Chicken?': Sir Daniel puts his arms and hands to his side like a chicken and bocks. *'C'mon, Pumpkin, Hit Me': Sir Daniel blows a kiss. *'Bad News... You Lose': Sir Daniel points, then slides his sword across his neck. Quotes *Sir Dan lacks a lower jaw and as such, it is hard to figure out what he is trying to say. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Say Hello to Mr. Death': Sir Daniel takes off his head in a way that makes him seem like he's tipping a hat, then puts it back on his neck and chuckles. *'I Pity This Lot': Sir Dan stands up straight, puts his sword over his shoulder, and looks around at the stage. *'Let's Go, Pumpkin': Sir Dan pulls out his sword and twirls it, before entering a fighting stance. *'If You Insist': Sir Dan is kneeling on the ground, with his sword planted. He looks up, grabs his sword and stands up; pulling the sword out of the ground and entering a fighting stance. Winning Screen *'Ta-Da': Sir Dan kneels back, lifts his hands in the air and smiles. *'Cheers': Sir Dan holds up a large, golden chalice and begins drinking from it. *'Ha ha I Win': Sir Dan, with his sword planted in the ground, dances around it briefly before striking a pose. *'Warm Fodder': Sir Dan crosses his legs with his sword planted in the ground while smiling. Losing Screen *If using Ta-Da: Sir Daniel sits on his own gravestone with his hand on his chin, looking sad. *If using Cheers: Sir Dan holds his hand to his face sobbing with his gravestone in the foreground. *If using Haha I Win: Sir Dan crosses his arms and pouts. *If using Warm Fodder: Sir Dan stands in front of his grave looking and shakes his head sadly. Results Screen *'Win': Dan bashfully does a little dance, circling his arms around and leaning from left to right. *'Lose': Dan, with his arms folded, glares angrilly to the left. Costumes Knight Armour Dan's default appearance from MediEvil: Resurrection, though with the gloves of his MediEvil II incarnation added. Golden Armour Daniel obtains and wears this armour during the final moments of MediEvil II. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. Dragon Armour Daniel obtains this armour from a dragon during MediEvil. The costume is unlocked upon reaching Rank 10 with Dan. *''Default'': Green and yellow armour *Red and white armour *Yellow armour *Blue and red armour Gallery Render sir daniel.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque, as he appears in All-Stars. Dragon Armour.png|Dan's Dragon Armour Costume. Dan1.PNG|Sir Daniel's Reveal. SirDaniel_thumb.jpg|Sir Daniel's icon on the selection screen. Dan2.PNG|Using the Aerial Dragon Potion move. Dan3.PNG|Using the Green Hand move. Dan4.PNG|Using Charge! Dan5.PNG|Using the Magic Bow. Dan6.PNG|Sir Daniel's Intro. Sirdan win.PNG|Sir Daniel's Winning Outro. Losing.PNG|Sir Daniel's Losing Outro. Dan7.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 1 Super Move. Dan8.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 2 Super Move. Sir Dan super move 3.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super Move. Dan9.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super Move in action. Sir Dan.png|Sir Dan in the intro. Dan vs Radec.png|Sir Dan and Radec fighting in the intro. medium.gif|Dan's winning dance. 21452.jpg Sir-dan-vs-radec.gif|Radec rivalry Sir_Daniel_Fortesque_by_J4SM1N3.jpg Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Sir Daniel Fortesque PlayStation All-Stars - Sir Daniel Tips & Tricks How to Use Sir Daniel Fortesque in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *Sir Daniel is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, PaRappa, Spike, and Toro Inoue. *Although Sir Daniel isn't able to speak (although he sort of could in MediEvil II), his grunts and muffled noises from the original MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection were provided by Jason Wilson, who was also the Art Director of the first two MediEvil games. His voice in MediEvil 2 was provided by Marc Silk, who also voices Spike and the Gargoyle narrator in Sir Daniel's story mode. *In the rival cutscenes, Sir Daniel holds the iron shield, not the golden shield. *If Sir Daniel blocks without his shield, he enters a cowardly stance. *In the opening, when Sir Daniel is fighting Radec, his head gets knocked off. As he tries to pick his head back up, after Sackboy jumps over it, his decapitated body accidentally kicks it forward. *This is the first Playstation 3 and PS Vita game to feature Sir Daniel Fortesque. *Sir Daniel, Nariko and Jak are the only characters whose original voice actor did not reprise their roles in this game. *Sir Daniel is capable of swimming in the stages with water when he was not able to do so in the MediEvil games. *Despite Sir Daniel Fortesque being his full name, only Sir Daniel is written on the character select screen. *Continuity-wise, Sir Daniel, as well as Zeus, is the oldest character as he is centuries old. He's also the only character who is literally undead. *Sir Daniel cannot speak clearly; when he talks, it sounds muffled. This is due to the fact that he lacks a lower jaw. **This makes him one of six characters to not have normal speech patterns. The others are Toro (can only speak in cat-like mewls), Heihachi (only speaks in Japanese), Sackboy (doesn't speak at all), Big Daddy (only vocalizes in whale moans and relies on the Little Sister and Andrew Ryan for dialogue) and Kat (speaks in a made-up language consisting of French combined with Latin). *Sir Daniel and Nariko are the last non-DLC characters to be revealed. **Both also have stages that are released as DLCs. *In the game's opening, the gold parts of his armour glow. *Sir Daniel made an appearance in Hot Shots Golf 2 as a guest character, along with Sweet Tooth. *Sir Daniel's background in the main menu is Zarok's trail of green magic slime, the essence that brings the dead back to life. References Category:Playable Characters Category:MediEvil Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Characters from Platformers Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:Icon Characters